


As usual

by alichicookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alichicookie/pseuds/alichicookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows how annoying is to be aware of your own breathing or the times you blink. It is equally annoying to wake up one day and be aware of something that you've been living with every day: their gestures, their tears, their laughter... The presence of your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Como de costumbre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315747) by [alichicookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alichicookie/pseuds/alichicookie). 



> heeey! so i decided to start translating the fic that i'm writing in spanish (i didn't write it directly in english bc i'm very insecure of my level) basically cause right now i'm stuck and i have nothing better to do... also please critics are always welcome! i'm trying to improve and seeing comments motivates me to keep writing :)

The squeak of the sneakers against the gym floor. The powerful bangs of the volleyballs, and the yelling of the players. That was basically what you could hear. The training session of Karasuno’s volleyball team was being pretty intense that day, and you could sense the good vibes that were amongst the team members. Nonetheless, Daichi was worried. Through that morning, he noticed that something was wrong. It had to be something subtle, because it looked like the rest of his teammates hadn’t noticed a thing, and that was making him nervous.

It wasn’t until almost the end of the day, when they were practicing tosses, that he saw it: it was Sugawara. Despite that he seemed to be concentrated in the tosses and he was smiling at everyone as usual, he had a sad look in his eyes and looked downcast… Or was it just Daichi’s imagination? He decided not to give it too much thought when he received a blow from a ball in the shoulder, but five minutes later he noticed something else. Sugawara was throwing sporadic glances towards Kageyama.

_Oh, no. Not again._

It was at that moment when coach Ukai decided to call it a day, and the team headed to the locker room. The atmosphere was the usual: Kageyama’s yelling, Hinata’s enthusiasm, Nishinoya and Tanaka’s laughter, Tsukishima’s exasperation, and the silent but cheerful observation of that scene from the rest of the team members. All of that had become routine at that point of the school course. They washed up, changed clothes and left one by one. In the end, Sugawara said goodbye to Asahi, assuring him that he would gather up whatever was left and close the gym. It was then when Daichi, who had been waiting by the locker room’s door, came in. He saw Sugawara picking up things from his locker, and he noticed that the knuckles of the hand that was holding the door were white

“Suga.”

“Hm? Oh, Daichi!”, the setter turned and smiled at him. “I thought you were already gone.”

He had glassy eyes. Had he been crying…? No. It felt more like he was about to, but now that Daichi was in front of him he was holding the tears back. That was one aspect about Sugawara he knew too well: he always kept his personal problems for himself, as he hated to worry the rest of the group. And Daichi hated to see his best friend like that.

“Hey… Are you okay?”, he said as he crossed his arms in a gesture of concern.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Today in the training, you have been a bit… different.”

“Different? Well, I don’t know what you mean exactly, but I don’t know why are you worrying. I’m fin…”, when he saw Daichi’s skeptical look, he stopped babbling. He usually didn’t have problems to lie (actually he could be quite good at it), but he just simply couldn’t bring himself to do it with Daichi. “Okay, yeah, maybe I’ve been a little distracted. But it’s nothing, really.”

“By distracted you mean that you couldn’t stop looking at Kageyama?”, Daichi asked as he sat in the bench under the locker. Suga, sitting by his side, stared at him with wide eyes, realizing that the captain had hit the spot. He looked away.

“It’s just…”, he sighed, and lowered his shoulders in a sign of defeat. “I know what I said to coach Ukai. I know that Kageyama is a genius that we have to take advantage of, and that I will always be there if something happens. And I keep training hard for the team, I keep training hard to not make it easy for Kageyama, and even so… I have the feeling that I’m being left behind, that everyone else is progressing and they are forgetting about me… I think I’m becoming a drag, and I want to keep playing, and I don’t…”, at some point of everything that he was saying, his voice broke, and Daichi had the feeling that he was going to crumble. Instinctively, the only thing he could think to do was hug him.

“Hey, come on, don’t say that.”

“I’m sorry… I’m just being selfish”, Sugawara said as he buried his face in his shoulder.

“No, listen to me: you have all the right in the world to want to play more. It’s our last year, of course you don’t want to spend it on the bench, you are human! But don’t you dare say that you are a drag or that we are forgetting you, you hear me? You are almost like… the soul of the team. You are able to connect with your teammates in a way that Kageyama doesn’t know, and you know the perfect toss for every single one of us. You’re not so easy to replace, Suga. You are the only one that can cheer us when we are downcast, you think the others hadn’t noticed that? If you go down, we go after you. So stop worrying about nonsense, okay? The team needs you. And I need you too.”

Suga started trembling in his arms, and Daichi took him by the shoulders to look at this face and take it between his hands, as he stared at his eyes, almost pissed off.

“Oh, hell no. Crying is forbidden.”

The grey haired boy chuckled weakly at the exaggerated seriousness of his captain, while a tear was shed by his left eye. Daichi dried it with his thumb, swiping it through the beauty spot that the setter had in that area. He had always liked that mole. He kept caressing it with his thumb, and he smiled with relief when he saw that his partner was much better. He hated to see him sad. Seeing him sad meant he couldn’t see his true smile, that one that was so wide and affectionate that it made you feel like home. Now that he was happy again, he could see the lively glow of his eyes. Daichi noticed the color of his cheeks, that made a great contrast with his pale skin, and he found it kind of adorable.

“Thank you, Daichi.”

For some reason, Daichi did not seem to hear anything as he said those words, because at that moment his attention turned towards the movement of his lips, which seemed soft and warm. Weird, he thought. He didn’t use to put too much attention at people’s traits, let alone at the lips of anyone. He didn’t know what had happened with the time. It felt like everything around him was gone, and he could only look at Suga, at his hair, his mole, his eyes, his nose, his mouth...

“Um…”

That voice felt like a slap from reality. Both of them realized how close they were to each other, and turned their heads abruptly to see professor Takeda at the door. Getting up with great shock, Daichi hit his head against the door of Sugawara's locker, which was still open, and ended up on the floor clutching his head and writhing in pain.

“Oh, God! Daichi, are you okay!?”

“I’m so sorry! I forgot a folder here, and I thought everyone was gone…!”, the professor exclaimed as he approached Daichi, overwhelmed.

“N-no, we shouldn't have taken so long to leave…”, the captain muttered as he got up with difficulty. The pumping of his head was starting to bother him a lot, even though he was applying pressure with his hand. And then he saw the horrified face of Sugawara.

“You’re bleeding!”

“Let’s take him to the infirmary!”

“No, it’s okay! My house is really close, I’ll look it up there…”

“Are you sure?”, the professor said as worry was growing in his face.

“Yeah, it’s okay…”

“Then I’ll go with you.”

With a decisive look in his eyes, Suga finished gathering his things, he closed his locker, he also grabbed Daichi's bag and led him to the exit, while he said goodbye to professor Takeda and apologized for what had happened. They began to walk slowly. Everything seemed to go normal, but in the midway Daichi started to feel dizzy and had to go the rest of the way clinging to Suga, which felt pretty embarrassing. However Suga didn't seem to mind. As usual. In fact, all the way he was looking at his friend with worried eyes, as usual, and when he began to feel dizzy, the setter made sure to hold him firmly so he wouldn't fall, as usual. Besides, he was smiling and encouraging him all the time, as if they were in a game... As usual. When they arrived at the door of his house, Daichi turned to face him.

“I’m so sorry, really.”

“Tell that to my locker. The poor thing is traumatized!”, Suga exclaimed with fake indignation.

Daichi smiled. He felt like if he laughed the pain would worsen. Sugawara did laugh when he saw his grimace.

“Well, thanks again. For earlier”, he took his hand and gave him a soft squeeze. “Get well, okay?”

He left waving goodbye while Daichi did the same from his door. Then he entered the house, and had to endure the hysteria of his mother and his father's scolding as they healed his head. Later, already lying on his bed and staring at the hand that Suga had previously squeezed, he began to think about everything that had happened that day. The classes. The training. The broken expression of his best friend. What he almost did... He thanked the gods that Takeda had been there, because he didn't know what the hell would have happened if he had actually kissed Sugawara Koushi.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata and Kageyama were competing, as always, racing to see which one would arrive first at the gym. It was too early, the sun wasn’t even out. Both were feeling full of energy while they were running with the fresh air of the morning, shouting at the top of their lungs while increasing the speed. Hinata smiled. He was leaving Kageyama behind, and while he was turning the corner, he thought “today it will be me”. And then he saw the door of the gym. And he stopped short. When Kageyama turned the corner, he met Hinata, with no time to slow down. He bumped into him, and both of them ended up on the floor, with Kageyama on top of Hinata.

“Idiot!”, he yelled furiously while he hit his head, “Why did you stop!?”

“Ow! It’s just…”

“Just what, dumbass!?”

“Ouch! Look!”, he raised his arm to point the finger to the gym entrance, and Kageyama stopped pulling his hair.

Heading to the door, Sugawara was yawning with sleepy eyes. Kageyama had the same stunned face that Hinata had a moment ago. Since when did Sugawara rise so early? It’s not that he arrived late to class or to the training, only that in general he just arrived at time.

Hinata and Kageyama sometimes met with Tanaka or Nishinoya when they were very nervous and excited for a game that was close to come. Other times they met with Takeda, or Kiyoko, but that was quite normal, since they were the teacher and the manager and sometimes they had things to organize. However, this was the first time they saw Sugawara opening the gym.

So, while Sugawara entered the key in the door, he heard some quick footsteps behind him.

“Sugawara-san!”

“Eh…? Ah, Hinata, Kageyama. Good morning!”, he still had half-closed eyes while he waved at his teammates, who came jogging.

“Good morning… What are you doing here so early, senpai?”

“Oh, well… I couldn’t sleep very well tonight, so I got up earlier than usual… And you?”

“I always come here around this hour!”, Hinata said proudly.

“Eeeeh? Are you serious? Guys, don’t you ever take a break or something?”, Suga already felt twice as tired just by hearing what Hinata said.

“Well, I’d come at a more normal time, but this dumbass thinks he can win against me in a race.”

“Hey!”, Hinata puffed his cheeks, offended, “If I remember correctly, we were 97-91, and today was gonna be 97-92 because I was going to win!”

“Tch, that’s what you think, _shrimp_!”

“What did you just call me, _king_!?”

_And here we go again._

Forehead against forehead, as always, they were grunting at each other and it seemed like they were going to punch one another at any moment. Sugawara thought it was amazing that, when they were on court, every tiny detail about Kageyama could intimidate Hinata, and despite that, outside the court that “respectful fear” just vanished.

“Come on, guys, stop that already”, he said while giving both of them a soft smack in the head. Both seemed bewildered, blinking repeatedly. Suga always found that reaction funny. “Come inside and help me with the nets, please.”

Then, they came in, switched on the lights and started to prepare everything. While Suga was unfolding one of the nets, a question came to his mind.

“Wait a minute… What do you do if you come here so early? First years aren’t allowed to have the gym keys.”

“Ah… Well…”, Hinata scratched his nose, a little embarrassed, “The truth is that we stay there waiting until someone arrives.”

“Really? Don’t you get bored waiting so much time by the door?”

“Oh, no, we don’t stay at the door. We sit under those trees that are nearby. We pass the time talking about the games we saw on TV and stuff... And, well, sometimes we kbfffffffffffppbbfftt…”, it looked like Kageyama had come out of nowhere, pressing his hand against Hinata’s mouth and making him almost unable to breathe.

“Stop saying nonsense and help me with the volleyballs, dumbass!”.

And that way, a flustered Kageyama and a confused Hinata went to get the volleyball cart. That left Sugawara intrigued: he didn’t know those two were able to spend time together outside the school or the club activities. It reminded him of that time he met Daichi in the club, in his first year. He didn’t have any friends yet, and he was nervous and excited at the same time to participate in the team’s activities. And even though at the middle of the course he had already managed to get along with all his teammates, the first one was Daichi. Since the beginning he had always had great abilities, and he has always been a great person who supports everyone: he had the likes of a captain since the first year. But apart from volleyball and fellowship details, Daichi became his best friend. He found amazing how well they hit it off, and the ease of how they synchronized for everything. Both of them had the feeling that they could read each other’s minds, and both were each other’s support. Suga remembered with a smile how many times Daichi helped him in the hardest moments. Without going further, just yesterday Daichi was there when he had a breakdown. He was the one who cheered him with a bunch of words that Suga knew he said sincerely. He always did: _“... So stop worrying about nonsense, okay? The team needs you. And I need you too”_. For some strange reason, that last sentence made Suga’s heart beat faster, and he felt full of emotion, which made him tremble. What Daichi did next left him dumbfounded: he felt his face between Daichi’s hands, and he got lost in his eyes, which looked pretty intense in that moment… Until professor Takeda came in.

And with that memory from yesterday, a doubt struck him: Was that the reason why he couldn’t sleep last night? Because he was thinking in his strong hands, that had been caressing his face to comfort him while he got hypnotized by his eyes…?

“Suga!!”

He jumped when he heard his name. When he turned around to see who shouted at him, he saw Tanaka waving his arms to attract his attention while Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Asahi and big part of the group entered the gym.

“Ah, good morning!”

“Mornin’... What, do you like daydreaming? I called you like three times.”

“Really? Heh, sorry, I guess it’s because I haven’t slept much today...”

“Hi Suga!”, Nishinoya, energetic as ever, approached to them, jogging. “Hey, are you okay? You look flushed!”, he exclaimed with a mischievous smile.

“What? A-am not!”, _damn it_ , he thought when he felt his cheeks burn. When people pointed out those kind of things he tended to get redder.

“Bah, who cares about that”, Tanaka said waving his hand. “At least he’s better than yesterday.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“It’s true!”, Hinata yelled. Sugawara saw him approach them with Kageyama. They were already wearing their sweatshirts, meaning that they had finished putting all the materials in its place a while ago. Dear god, how much time has he been in trance? “Yesterday you were like _bwooooooohh_ , and today you’re more like, _sweeeeeessshh!_ ”. While he said that, Kageyama nodded his head, serious, with his arms crossed, like he was agreeing with him.

And even though no one else understood the slang of those two, it was clear that Suga’s mood was much worse yesterday.

“Then, all of you noticed…? Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“Of course we noticed! We were going to ask you what was going on, but then we saw the captain and we decided to let it be, because it was obvious that he was going to talk to you later”, Tanaka mentioned while he scratched his head absently.

 _‘You think the others hadn’t noticed that?’_ , Daichi told him yesterday. Suga smiled. Somehow it comforted him that Daichi was right.

“Morning!”, coach Ukai entered through the door followed by Takeda. “Oh, is everything ready? Good, good. Then shall we start?”

“Uuh… The captain hasn’t come yet?”, Asahi asked timidly.

“Hey, that’s right! Where the hell is Daichi?”

“Ah… Yesterday he hit his head pretty bad, maybe he won’t come today”, _although he always texts me to let me know_ , Suga thought.

“Bah, then whatever, start running! Go, go, go!”

Everyone started jogging, and when Tanaka and Noya reached Suga, they gave him a few pats on his back.

“Come on, stop worrying, I’m sure he’s oversleeping and snoring right now!”

“...Uh? What?”

“Dude, not with anything else, but when it comes to Daichi you’re like an open book!”, both snickered while passing him.

After hearing that, he decided to not think about it for the rest of the day… If he did, he would become paranoid.

However, later on he was sitting on his desk, at break, looking at his phone. He already had sent 7 messages, and he was about to type the eighth when he saw he didn’t have any answer. He felt stupid for being so worried when he should probably leave him rest. Besides, why was he mulling over it so much? Did he want to see him? Why? Did he have something to tell Daichi? Clearly not, and wanting to see him without a motive was frustrating him - it was the first time it happened to him. He started whining, and he leaned his head on the desk, tired.

“Oh, hey Dai! Where were you? You left me alone in history class…! Why didn’t you come before?”

Suga did feel even more stupid when he felt his heart beat faster while he looked up to see, at the classroom door, the reason of his paranoia.


End file.
